


Hi Stranger.

by Mihriban



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Epic Fail, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihriban/pseuds/Mihriban
Summary: Do you know that ''Hi stranger, it's been a while;))'' video? Yeah, it's in my fic now. Cool.
Kudos: 2





	Hi Stranger.

Just another Wednesday. Toris was laying on the couch, his damp hair on the pillow behind his head. It was quiet. He liked quiet. But it is suspicious to be this peaceful, he thought.  
He yawned lazily, cracking his knuckles. He's been living alone for five months now. All the silence and isolation he had craved for. So why was he nervous now? His phone on the desk interrupted his thoughts from going any further before he could have another existential crisis.  
''Yes, dad?''  
''Toris!'' his voice was tight, like he was being kept from talking.  
''Toris I'm with your mother...We're at the hospital now. It's nothing to worry but I thought I should let you know-''  
''What? What happened? I'm coming, what happened to mom?'' he got up while talking, running to his bedroom to get something to wear. It shouldn't be serious, it should just be another asthma attack. Nothing big.  
''Her breathing got bad again...I-I was just outside for a minute I swear... I'm-''  
''Okay, I'm coming, see you there.'' He had no time for his father's guilty bullshit now. Not now. He got flashbacks from years ago and that were no good for him. Then he swore at himself for thinking and raging about his father in this situation. He tried to assure himself as he hurried outside, getting in the car and start driving with shaky hands. It was cold. He tried to convince himself that was why he was shaking.  
He couldn't stand to sit where he was, it felt like he was doing nothing. He tried to tap his fingers on the steering wheel but there was no melody. After a few moments, he stopped at the red light, swearing at himself for stopping. Laws didn't mean anything, he could have just keep going. Stupid. He tapped his finger faster, they weren't as shaky anymore, just angry. Ten frustrated and pale fingers. Angry at their owner. He chose to stop and wait helplessly, didn't he?  
He almost laughed at the thought of his fingers being angry at him. He rubbed his hands together to warm up a bit.  
He sharply turned to his right with the sound of someone barging in.  
''Go! Drive!''  
''What the h-''  
''It's green now!'' said the accented voice, feverishly pointing at the lights. Toris looked at the lights, and the man, then at the lights and stepped on the gas hurriedly.  
The blond man beside him gave a big, relaxed sigh while looking back from the closed window. Toris kept peeking while keeping his eyes on the road. And the guy just gave another sigh with his hand on his chest before leaning back easily. ''I'm sorry that I, like, literally dived in.'' he said chuckling with narrowed eyes. Then he shyly looked down, his smile falling when Toris didn't give any reaction but a frown. He tucked a little of his shoulder-length hair to behind his ear while clearing his throat. Toris had no idea what was happening. And he had absolutely no idea about what to think of the situation.  
''A-are you...'' what, a thief? Drug seller? Criminal? Homeless? A stalker who's been looking for him for a year and just gathered up the courage to get near him the moment he saw his car? A nightmare?  
''Who are you?!'' he almost shouted with the frustration.  
The guy's head shot up with the threatening question. ''Um... I, I swear I'm a good person. I just... I swear I'm not a killer or anything, look.'' he emptied the pockets of his dark red jacket hastily. Toris was trying to keep an eye on the road since he didn't plan to die today, but he also couldn't help but be...curious. The blond was holding his opened palms for him to see; a piece of paper that looked like it was washed with the jacked a long time ago, a pink hair tie, another piece of paper that looked like a super-market receipt, and a grey object he couldn't describe.  
''You see? No worries, I'm just here for...'' he trailed off with his eyes looking around. The car in front of him must've made a promise to not move on. Toris was trying his best to not freak out and since he felt like screaming, he decided not to talk much. It was okay. He would get through this. He was gonna go to the hospital, drop the guy at where he was going, and that was it.  
''Well, actually I was just trying to run away from someone, you know...'' he continued with a smaller voice, he was turned to face the window, so Toris couldn't see his face when he looked. He looked around his age, so he couldn't be a child who escaped from home, okay what else... Was he running away from a thief? A murderer? Okay, okay, enough. It couldn't be something that serious. No. He took a slow breath (well, he tried) to fill his stomach, making sure the air actually went down since ''half breaths'' only triggered his panic attacks.  
''Okay,'' he said with a genuinely soft voice, trying to reassure the young man. ''What were you running away from?''  
He waited for him to turn and face him again, but he seemed lost in his own head now. Toris thought about poking him for a second but quickly changed his mind. He cleared his throat softly to ask again.  
''Hey.''  
He turned back to him with gleaming eyes. Sorrowful eyes. And Toris couldn't look away.  
''I'm sorry.'' he murmured, not knowing why. He felt like he had to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're sad. I'm sorry you're hurt. I'm sorry you had to jump into a strangers car to run away from someone. How could he think so badly of a person with such innocent eyes? The guy looked down at his hands on his lap.  
''I was just trying to get away.'' he half-heartedly mumbled.  
''You won't kick me out, will you?'' he leaned towards Toris a bit, trying to get an answer. Toris just looked at him, and at the road, not knowing what to do and trying to be chill with not knowing what to do. He sighed.  
''No, I'm not gonna kick you out. But you gotta go somewhere from here, right? Just tell me where you're going and I'll get you there if I can.''  
He mentally patted his back for coming up with a decent and calm answer and realized that he was not getting goosebumps nor was he shuddering anymore.  
''Well, I'm, like, not going anywhere honestly...'' he started biting his nails while looking at Toris with worried eyes. Toris met his eyes with his confused gaze.  
''Excuse me?''  
He was surely joking. Or talking non-coherently because of his dread at the moment. They were close. ''I'm, I'm about to go to the hospital and I don't know what you'll do after that.''  
He mentally gave himself an approving nod for the firm and confident respond. But also wondered if it was too harsh.  
''Wait, what?! We're going to the hospital? What's wrong? I mean, it's not me for sure!'' he chattered worriedly. Now he was the one looking at the road and to Toris bewilderedly. Toris' shoulders got stiffened a bit.  
''It's okay. It's my mom. She's okay...'' he talked as calm as he could, for the both of them. At the end of the sentence, he realized that he still didn't even know the guy's name. And they were really close to the hospital now.  
''What's your name?'' he asked, making short eye contact.  
''Oh, I'm Feliks. Didn't I tell you that? Heh, silly me.''  
Toris took another second to look at the sudden mood change in the man. His eyes were looking at him like a cat now, and he had a little grin... At least he wasn't sad, he thought.  
''I'm Toris.'' The guy, Feliks, made himself pretty comfortable after the small introduction, leaning back in his seat and crossing a leg.  
''So...How you doin'?''  
What. That was what he wanted to say: What?! What did he want from him? Was he a hitchhiker or something? Toris sighed.  
''I'm on my way to the hospital and there's a stranger in my car, what do you think?'' he mumbled, loud enough to hear in a silent car with just two people.  
''Aww come on. We just met, you see. Why are you like, so suspicious? I literally told you myself that I'm not a bad guy!''  
Okay. He seemed friendly. Way too friendly for his taste, but okay.  
''Alright... ''  
''Don't you just hate it when people try to force their truth on you? I'm like, okay hun that is your opinion and it doesn't have to be mine too. Ugh, how thick can you be, right?''  
''Uuhhh...'' he frowned with confusion, taking a glimpse to see his expression. Well, he was right though...  
''Absolutely agreed.'' he almost smiled at the random discussion.  
''Like, it's so stupid. How can you be mad at me for simply having a different opinion, mind you, by the way, the right opinion.'' he talked so feverishly with his hands gesturing around. Toris was completely distracted by him now.  
''What opinion?''  
Feliks stopped to look at him again, then looked down. ''Nevermind.''  
Oh. Well, obviously he didn't wanna talk about it. And Toris was way too bashful to insist. Maybe he was kicked out of where he lived? He secretly hoped that they would eventually talk about it. In a more normal condition maybe. The rest of the ride went by silence. The car was warmer. And Toris felt like his mind was getting clearer even though he had more to think about than before.  
''Okay, we're here.'' he said before entering the park outside of the hospital to find somewhere to park. He really didn't know what to do with the guy- Feliks. But he didn't have much time so he threw the worries away from his head for the moment.  
''I'm going now.'' he said quietly while unraveling his seatbelt.  
''Wait, wait! Where? I mean, okay, um...can I come with you?''  
Toris looked at him now, not for just a second. He stared at his face. ''Please don't get me wrong but, what do you want from me?''  
Feliks pouted his lips a little bit as to look offended.  
''I don't want anything!'' he whined, trying to look at somewhere else. He didn't seem to spill it out any time soon and even Toris had almost come to the end of his patience.  
''Come. We're going.'' he said hastily before getting out of the car. Feliks followed him fastly. Toris locked the car before walking speedily. He saw his father smoking in front of the front entrance. They locked eyes and his dad started walking slowly towards him.  
''Hi. Don't worry I just came down a minute ago. Nothing to worry about.'' then he looked at Feliks, slightly panting right near his son. He nodded at him as a salutation.  
''Who's your friend?'' Toris looked at him confused for a brief moment before looking at Feliks.  
''Ah. Erm... He's just a friend. Saw him on my way.'' he said briskly. Feliks was looking at the ground, completely silent which freaked out Toris a little.  
''C'mon.'' he said, grabbing his arm lightly to guide him inside. God, he hated the hospital smell. And the noises.  
''Is he your dad?''  
They were walking, well Feliks was following Toris.  
''Yeah.'' he said before sighing. And wondered if it was a good idea to bring Feliks with him. They were at the door, there was a nurse bringing something into the room, Toris caught a glance of his mother's face and her bright greyish blonde hair.  
She tried to get up the moment she saw him but Toris made a hand gesture for her to lie down. He directly went to hold her hand, smiling easily for the first time that day.  
''Hey, how you're doing hm?'' She returned his smile, showing the wrinkles around her eyes  
''I'm just fine,'' she made a hand gesture as to brush it off. ''You weren't worried, were you?''  
He pulled the chair behind him to sit, then took her hand in his again. ''Nah, I'm fine. But you know, you have to call me even if it's nothing.'' She smiled softly at him before looking at Feliks.  
''Oh, come here darling, take a seat. Is he your friend?'' Toris looked at Feliks who was standing with his hands behind, he looked very uncomfortable and red. Toris just looked for another chair before gesturing for him to come sit. Now that he saw his mother was okay, he could worry about other things, like how was he gonna explain Feliks.  
''What's your name dear? I don't think I've seen you before.'' he looked at Feliks's still red face, and just hoped silently that he wouldn't say anything that Toris would have to explain later. His mom only knew about his close friends Eduard and Raivis- well okay they were his only friends, so what? But she was a friendly person, she could take the awkward atmosphere, Toris hoped.  
''I'm Feliks.'' he kindly nodded at her with a small smile on his lips. Toris felt really bad.  
''He's from college, yeah.'' he put one hand on his knee right beside him. He felt the heat from his own hand and hoped Feliks didn't feel it.  
They spent about an hour in the hospital. It didn't take very long for Toris's mother to crack Feliks open out of his shyness. They talked about light things such as weather, the college they were supposedly going together, the nice nurse who was an angel according to mom.  
Toris watched his mom and Feliks get into a heated conversation about some fashion things on a magazine he had no idea about. His eyes were gleaming like the brief moment in the car, and as he laughed they were squeezed shut like a child being tickled. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. Here he was, sitting and watching a man whom he accused of being a mental junk, showing his mom some clothes on his phone and chatting casually. He wondered if he was into some modelling kind of job. He had beautiful hair, and a delicate face with bewitching eyes... He felt something warm inside with the thought. Wiped his palms to his knees.  
''Oh my god, you like Lady Gaga? You're like, the coolest mom I've ever met!'' he looked at his mother who was covering her mouth with one hand while chuckling.  
''I have to go to the restroom, is there one in this floor?'' asked Feliks, now finally looking back at Toris.  
''Oh, sure it's like three rooms away in left.'' said his mom, cutting off. Feliks got up and slowly walked out of the room. Toris watched him thinking if he'd be okay since he seemed awfully shy in crowds. The hand landing on his arm turned his head back.  
''I'm glad you came with a friend.'' she said in a content tone.  
''He would keep you from worrying too much.'' Toris frowned,  
''I don't worry too much!'' His mom made a face.

''I still think you need more lively and cheerful people around you.''  
''Are you roasting my friends now?'' they exchanged smiles. Toris loved his friends dearly, but he knew that they weren't that great at cheering each other up when needed. Theirs was more like a ''Let's suffer together!'' type of friendship. And he was grateful for that. He tried his best to hide it from his family. But she might be right, he thought. Maybe he needed more people in his life. More different kinds of people than he was used to.  
''Does he live nearby?'' Oh. He really hated lying...  
''Yeah.'' Especially to his mother. But unfortunately, he wasn't good at changing the subject. He had the conversation skills of a dead fish. Thankfully before she could ask something else Feliks came back.  
''Why is dad still outside?'' he had just noticed it.  
''Oh, he was just out for a cigarette. You know he doesn't like hospitals.''  
''Nobody does.'' he mumbled. But it was better in a way. He certainly got his social skills from his dad, so the hospital visits were usually three of them worrying about one another and making the others even more nervous, a never-ending cycle. His mom was right. It was a great change to have Feliks there this time.  
''Are you feeling better? You can go home today, right?'' Feliks asked glancing at Toris from the side of his eye.  
''Oh, certainly! Actually, we can go just now.'' Toris got up to help her but she dismissed him. ''And you can go home too. I'll get my medicine on the way, nothing to worry about.''  
''You sure?'' now his mom looked at him annoyed.  
''I think I can at least get my own medicine as a whole grown-up.'' he felt embarrassed but he just wanted to make sure if she needed anything. ''You guys need a ride?' she asked while looking for something in her purse.  
''No, no. We're fine.'' he looked at Feliks, who also looked at him. There was something in his eyes but he couldn't quite put his finger on. Feliks broke the gaze.

They said their goodbyes, Toris waited until they drove away. It was warmer now, the sun was out. He looked at his car. He looked at Feliks. ''You comin'?'' and started to walk slowly. He felt an arm around his shoulders.  
''I'm totally coming man. Where are we going now?''

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my pointless little fic. I was just in my dad's car one day and suddenly thought what would happen if someone just broke in like in the movies xd.


End file.
